


I can tell you're stressed, let me fix that

by YouTasteSoSweet



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTasteSoSweet/pseuds/YouTasteSoSweet
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 11





	I can tell you're stressed, let me fix that

You wake up with the bright sun shining right into your eyes through a slight open bedroom window. You sigh realising Chris probably forgot to close the curtains last night. You reach your hand to your right hoping to get some morning cuddles, but the space is empty. You look around the bedroom. He is not here. It’s a day of the premiere and Chris usually wakes up early on those, stress not letting him sleep. You check the time and it’s only 6am and decide to take a refreshing shower before facing the long day ahead of you.  
Freshly showered and energised you go to look for Chris. You smile when you smell freshly brewed coffee in the kitchen and see Chris sat on the couch watching news. He is shirtless and when you come closer you see the only thing covering him is a towel wrapped around his lean waist he must have left on after his morning shower. His brows are furrowed as he listens to the news presenter.  
Morning, boys – you whisper addressing both Chris and still sleeping in his bed in the corner Dodger.  
Chris turns his head towards you quickly.  
Baby, what are you doing up? – he asks and reaches out his hand for you to take it.  
The sun woke me up – you yawn and take his hand. Chris pulls you to sit on the couch next to him. You wrap your hands around his shoulders and give him a quick good morning kiss.  
Ah man…. I forgot to close the curtains again, didn’t I? I’m sorry. – he kisses your temple and you lean your head on his shoulder. There is a comfortable silence for a while and you enjoy the last moments of peace before the bustle starts and publicist, assistants and stylists start taking over the house. You start to stroke the skin on his shoulders and arms and feel how tense he is.  
Are you ok? – you ask and stroke his cheek just over the perfectly treamed beard.  
Sure, sure… - he says but you see worry written all over his face and feel it in his tense muscles.  
I can tell you’re stressed, let me fix that… – you whisper in his ear and see the slight goose bumps appear on his skin. You slide from the couch and kneel between his spread legs.  
Honey…- Chris starts but you shut his mouth with a kiss. You slide your lips down his neck to his collarbone leaving small kisses and gentle licks on his skin. Your lips travel down his chest right to his belly. His tout muscles clench when you lick the skin there and slide your tongue down even lower to where the towel rests wrapped around his hips. His breath hitches in his throat as your tongue slides along the rim of the towel. You can already tell what is happening under there and take some pity on him. After all, you offered to help him relax, not to frustrate him even more. His breathing speeds up as you untie the towel close your hand around his straining cock. You massage his entire length and see his jaw clench and the sound he makes when you lean forward to take the tip in your mouth, is the hottest sound you have ever heard.  
Ohhh, yes. – Chris moans and his head falls back. He slips his hand into your hair and grips it tightly. You look up at him and see his eyes are tightly closed and lips slightly open. You hollow your cheeks as you start to take him as deep as you can. You choke a little bit but keep going and massage with your hand what your mouth can’t take.  
Yes baby, that’s it…- his breathing is laboured and the expression on his face is pure ecstasy. You keep bobbing your head and graze your teeth lightly against his skin making him shudder.  
I’m gonna cum…– he looks down at you with your mouth stretched around his cock- That’s so hot…  
He starts to move his hips slightly not being able to sit still anymore. When you swallow around the head of his cock it’s what tips him over the edge.  
I’m coming… oh god… - he grunts as he grabs your head in his hands and spills his hot release down your throat. You swallow everything he gives you and watch him sinks comfortably into the couch with a blissed smile on his face, his chest still heaving. You get off your knees and lean over him.  
I take it you’re feeling relaxed now. - you grin when he looks at you with his eyes still slightly cloudy.  
I need a nap after that. – he blinks slowly.  
Come on then, it’s still early. – you grab his hand and take him back into the bedroom.


End file.
